leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-58.106.254.39-20121231220542/@comment-1157851-20130109042316
"I didn't just "make up" this meaning of the tern "carry". I'm using the term as it is used in every game outside of LoL. I'm also using it how many people (pros included) use the term *inside* of LoL." I'm sorry to be mr. perfection, but you said "they "carry" your team once they get fed", I'm not sure if that's the definition of the other games, so feel free to call them as you like outside of here. But we are on LoL, that is wrong here and I don't really care about other people... D: I care about this: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Champion_attributes. "Also, maybe before you criticise someone else for so-called "wording mistakes", you should practice your english some more. I am loathe to harp on someone for poor grammar when they are ESL, but having my use of the language criticised on such hypocritical grounds rubs me the wrong way. " And this wtf? D: What my english concern with my ideas? Languages are just a vehicle. "Everyone tends to do it. Notably, you. If you and 58.106.254.39 want to use an different definition, go ahead. But when confusion arises, don't blame people using the term as it was originally coined, and don't blame people who are using the common definition." Actually, Riot's member who cares about terminology, LoL Wiki here http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Champion_attributes and my brain think you are out of place here. Feel free to blame Riot for not changing the letters of the attribute, but carry here has a more specific meaning. "Have you read the in-game desciptions riots gives? Kayle is called a "fighter", which is riot's term for bruiser/offtank. She is not called a carry, despite being a champ that relies on autoattacks (which is your criteria). Master Yi is called a carry, despite being unviable when built for autoattacks. Alistar isn't listed as a support. The entire "pusher" category makes no sense (many of the champs on that list have worse waveclear that many champs not on that list). Etc. " I do and I consider 2 things: 1) Connecting name-meaning-reality (every one of them is a different thing) is hard, if you have any experience with alignment of D&D, you know how much argue there is behind that matter. 2) You can't really know until you talk with the author. If you think hard, you can find a meaning to nearly everything. "Circular reasoning is circular. All you've done is restate your conclusion ("The definition of carry is autoattacker...") as your justification ("...because carries autoattack. QED.")." I don't get this... Oo I'll just quote the wiki, I admit I missed 1 more thing in the definition: carry = "Champions with high auto-attack damage but low defense." "Yes, but some scale much better with items than others. And we call those characters that do "carrys". And in LoL, autoattack-reliant champions tend to scale the best with items." It's already a more accurate meaning, yet too much general. High AP ratio = scale good with items.